El amor opuesto es posible
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Raven no quiere estar enamorada. Pero ha descubierto que, en contra de su voluntad, se ha enamorado de Chico Bestia. Visitando Nevermore habla con una nueva emoción (Amor). ¿Puede la emoticlon hacer que Raven acepte el inesperado sentimiento hacia el chico verde? (Historia retada por Aurora de Logan) One-Shot BBxRae.


El amor opuesto es posible.

 **Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC Comics y Warner Bros.**

 _El amor opuesto es posible_

 _Por: CristianLoganBj11_

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

Odiaba el amor. Raven odiaba con rencor todo el asunto del amor, pero por más que tratara de negarlo, no podía evitar sentir esa emoción que ni siquiera lo había imaginado. Creyó que todo el asunto con el traidor rompecorazones de Malchior, lo había superado; pero sin embargo, otro pretendiente se atravesó en su camino: Chico Bestia.

El chico bromista y alegre, había conquistado su frágil corazón de modo incógnito, pues porque era el único amigo que la entendía en muchos de sus problemas y había ganado su confianza. Sin embargo ella lo odiaba, no quería sentirse de nuevo enamorada de un chico que posiblemente le rompería el corazón.

Muchas razones eran suficientes para que la chica gótica se había enamorado del joven verde: su sonrisa con el colmillo saliente, le irradiaba un potente deseo de besarlo; sus ojos esmeraldas que siempre la hipnotizaban perdidamente; su cuerpo, que a pesar de que fuera escuálido, era perfecto para ella; Su voz que la mataba de placer interna; sus chistes, que aunque eran pésimos, provocaban unas risitas internas. En fin, ese era su gran deseo de forma interna, pues en la realidad, lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera quería toparse con él.

Raven se preguntaba quien era la causante de que su amor por Bestita haya aumentado de manera considerable, por lo cual decidió tomar un viaje a Nevermore, para encontrar respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

En su mente, oscura y rocosa, comenzó a caminar para buscar a sus otras personalidades y reunirlas para aclarar todo ese asunto del amor. Territorio por territorio, fue a preguntar a cada emoticlón sobre la situación. Llegó al territorio de Feliz, donde ella se encontraba acostada pero de forma soñadora. La chica gótica fue a preguntar a la chica de capa rosa.

— ¿Feliz?

— ¡Raven! — La emoticlón abraza a la chica, apretando al estilo Starfire.

— Fe… liz… no pue… do… res… pi… rar… — Raven trataba de conseguir aire.

— Oh, lo lamento. — La emoticlón suelta a la chica, y sonríe.

— Bueno, ¿Tú eres la responsable de que me enamorara de Chico Bestia? — Rae le interroga de forma enojada.

— No, yo no he sido. — La emoticlón se ríe. — Pero si quieres encontrar respuestas, ve al territorio de Amor.

— ¿Territorio de Amor?

— Queda al lado de donde vivo. Camina hacia adelante y encontrarás la respuesta.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Yo no insinúo nada. Solo digo que en ese territorio encontrarás la respuesta.

— ¿Gracias? — Raven se aleja del lugar.

— ¡Dile a Bestita que me cuente más chistes! — y la chica de capa rosa no para de reír.

Raven encaminó hacia ese nuevo territorio, desconocido y nuevo, tenía muchas dudas acerca del porqué el llamado "territorio de amor". Llegó a las puertas de Feliz, y cuando caminó hacia ese territorio, se sorprendió al ver el paisaje: Un mar cristalino, con la arena blanca y clara; El cielo de un color morado, mezclado con el naranja del sol, y una casita bonita al frente del mar. La chica gótica encamina, hasta encontrarse con una emoticlón que estaba acostada en una roca, cruzados los brazos en dirección al corazón, con una gran sonrisa, viendo el cielo. Rae se acercó y habló a su emoticlón, aunque se sorprendió al ver quien era.

— ¿Afecto? ¿Eres tú?

— No me llames más Afecto. — La chica se levanta y se sienta, viendo de frente a Raven. — Llámame Amor.

— ¿Amor?

— Sí, me transformé en Amor y soy más fuerte que todas las emoticlones juntas.

— ¿Así que tú eres la que me hiciste enamorar de Chico Bestia? — Se enoja un poco.

— Así es. Yo fui.

— Pero ¡¿Por qué?! — Se sorprende por esa respuesta inesperada.

— Bueno, necesitaba transformarme como sea y fue gracias a Garfield que me ayudó a ser como soy ahora.

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre su nombre?

— Es algo secreto.

— Pero…

— Si creías que nací desde Malchior, estás equivocada. Justamente nací cuando Chico Bestia tenía problemas con la _bestia_ y cuando esa puta de Terra traicionó a él.

— ¿Qué tenía que ver Terra con esto?

— Si no se hubiese aparecido, tendríamos una relación seria. Tuve complicaciones para transformarme en lo que soy, pero lo logré.

— Bueno, ¿Por qué me hiciste enamorarme de Chico Bestia?

— ¿No te das cuenta? Chico Bestia es el hombre que todas queremos estar, él nos hace llenar esa felicidad que todas necesitamos, nos hace sonreír, siempre está alli cuando tú estás en problemas, preocupado para saber que estés bien. Nosotras nos sentimos protegidas cuando él te defiende incluso si le cuesta su vida siendo él mismo, o la bestia. Y admite que es un chico muy guapo, además de que el verde es nuestro color favorito.

— Pero, Chico Bestia.

— Sé que tratas de decir que lo odias, pero piénsalo dos veces antes de decirlo. Él trata de ayudarte a que seas tratada como persona y no como demonio. Él es muy dulce cuando trata de hacernos sonreír, en fin, deseamos que él sea nuestro para siempre. Hombres como Chico Bestia no hay en este mundo.

— Voy a pensar eso.

—Ve con calma. Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Raven salió de Nevermore, y tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre las posibilidades de aceptar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de Chico Bestia, recordó los momentos que lo pasaron juntos y sonrió, por fin podía creer que el chico podía reparar su corazón y hacerlo muy fuerte, haría todo lo que fuera para aceptar una posible relación, porque sabía que él jamás lo rompería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. La chica salió a ver quién era y se sorprendió cuando era él.

— Hola Rae. — Bestita lo dice con timidez.

— Soy Raven. ¿Dime que quieres?

— Bueno, iba a decirte algo, pero creo que me matarás.

— ¿Por qué creerías que te mataré?

— Bueno, sé que no eres una de esas personas que aceptan el hecho de que diga algo un poco incómodo.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

— Sí. Bueno, Raven, ¿Somos amigos, cierto?

— Si lo somos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Bueno, los amigos son grandiosos, geniales y muy confiables. Pero, trato de decir que posiblemente tú seas más que una amiga.

— ¿A que te refieres? — En sus pensamientos, Raven sabía a lo que se refería Chico Bestia.

— Bueno, ¿Qué puede pasar si cierto amigo se enamoraría de su mejor amiga que es opuesta?

— Tendrían una relación fuerte ante adversidades, se amarían por siempre. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Bueno, cierto amigo de color verde, se ha enamorado perdidamente de una chica de cabellos violetas, piedra chackra de un color rubí en su frente, sus ojos amatistas, sus labios provocativos y su piel de porcelana. Y quiere saber si ella siente lo mismo por él, porque cree que ella le dará mucha alegría a su corazón y quiere saber ¿si acepta el corazón que ha buscado por mucho tiempo y al fin lo ha encontrado?

— Si acepto tu corazón Chico Bestia.

— ¿Enserio?

Raven solo asintió y sonrió levemente. Bestita no podía creer lo que sus oídos puntiagudos habían escuchado y brincó de una alegría inmensa. La pareja se vio de frente, sintiendo sonrojos en sus mejillas y cosquilleo en su estómago. Se acercaron lentamente, Gar tocó la mejilla de Raven y se atrevió a dar el paso importante.

La besó. La besó con mucha suavidad y amor; felizmente, Raven comenzó a devolver ese beso de la misma manera, sus manos comenzaron a rodear el cuello del joven. Las del joven rodearon la cintura y parte de su espalda. El beso era perfecto, aunque con algunas grietas y cosas volando, pero no importaba. Se amaban, y con eso era suficiente. Se separaron del beso por falta de aire.

— Te amo Raven, y daría mi vida por protegerte de todo.

— Te amo, _Garfield_.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Rae?

— Es un secreto. — Y la chica sonríe.

Comparten otro beso apasionado, lleno de mucho amor. Raven se sentía feliz porque sabía que Chico Bestia nunca rompería su corazón. Tomó muy en cuenta los consejos de amor, y funcionaron perfectamente. Comenzarían una nueva etapa del amor y sería más fuerte de lo que se creía. Sabía perfectamente que el amor opuesto era posible.

* * *

" _ **No sé cuándo me enamore de ti, pero ahí estabas. El amor más imposible del mundo, lo tengo en mi corazón."**_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, ese es el one-shot BBxRae que la gran autora, Aurora de Logan, me había retado hace más de tres meses. Espero que lo hayas leído, ya que tenías esperaste todo este tiempo para leerlo. Al igual que los lectores, gracias por leer. Espero reviews si gustan y gracias por seguir esta corta historia.**

 **Nos vemos pronto. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
